glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Bog-Nar
=Details= "Bog-Nar, the Mutant Muck Menace, is most certainly a villain in the Warlords of Wor comics and related canon, but he can be whoever you want! I like to think he retains some of his former self and may even someday find a more noble cause to fight for."https://www.instagram.com/p/BpEsEcLl3WO/ =Character History= 5th Anniversary Celebration "The week-long celebration of Bog-Nar's 5th anniversary kicks off officially today, taking you all the way back to my very first sketch of Boggy! I wanted a character who represented all my favorite muck monsters rolled into a 5.5" heroic fantasy toy. This was my first pass at the character, and not much has changed since."https://www.instagram.com/p/BZL1p1BACij/ "In April 2012, inspired by my recent discovery of Glyos and 5.5" resin bootlegs, I set about on my quest to make a "playable art toy," designing a system of magnetic articulation that would make interchangeability a core play feature from Day 1. My first attempt was pretty rough! Better materials and some re-engineering of parts and molds turned v2 into a success, and by the time Bog-Nar was sculpted and molded, I was ready for production."https://www.instagram.com/p/BZOEwu0gY5D/ "Beginning with the original production figure, Boggy has seen several incarnations over the last 5 years. I worked with The Art of Skinnerhttp://www.theartofskinner.com/ on the first variant, Angry Ass Earth Warrior. I followed those up with a couple of tributes to my favorite Glyos colors with Gamma Meltdown (Neo Phase) and Toxic Inferno (Infection) variants. Steve Seeley Arthttp://thedelicatematter.com/ got his hands (and paints) on a handful of "Geck-Nars." Sludge-Nar, Swamp King, Polar Vortex, Void Warrior, and Bio-Glow Bog-Nars all saw release between 2014-2015, as did Galaxxnar, a mega collaboration that involved Galaxxor, Monster Forgehttp://monsterforge.blogspot.com/, and header art by Aziritthttp://www.aziritt.com/"https://www.instagram.com/p/BZOwu5gAxwI/ "Today is the day... the official Fifth Anniversary of Bog-Nar's release. Today we celebrate the first issue of the Warlords of Wor mini-comic, "The Mutant Muck Menace!" This book was written by Eric Scot Lemonshttps://ericscotlemons.wordpress.com/ and me (Brandon Michael Barker), with art by Cory Hamscherhttps://www.facebook.com/ArtOfCoryHamscher/ and Sean Forney Arthttp://seanforneyart.tumblr.com/, letters by Crank!, and cover art by Tim Seeleyhttp://www.timseeley.com/ and Sean Forney Art. I had a blast putting these together and hope to soon finish the last three books in Series One. For now, this and four more stories are available in the store, which you can access from the bio page. Happy Birthday, Bog-Nar!"https://www.instagram.com/p/BZTOoX7AnwV/ The Other Bog-Nars "With Bog-Nar Classic v2 officially sold out (Holy cow! Over 400 Bog-Nar Classics sold... Thank you!), now is a great time to talk about the unsung champions of the WoW line, Bog-Nar alt builds! Alt designs tend to get a bit overlooked in favor of the primary configuration designs, so I’m always super stoked to get the final production figures in hand so I can see what all the different builds look like. I gotta say, so far, I haven’t met a Bog-Nar I didn’t like!! Here’s a sampling of some faves from the current stock: Nek-Nar! (Nekroid Nightstalker v2); Orc-Nar! (Nekroid Orcblight); Wild-Nar! (Gol Wildmage); Hunt-Nar! (Gol Hunter); and Skin-Nar! (Nekroid Skinwalker)... maybe my favorite alt-Boggy of all!"https://www.instagram.com/p/BucsaSZHCnd/ 52400334_1954014258031182_768207248945383808_n.jpg|Nek-Nar 51186432_510861222773298_7146499432427102208_n.jpg|Orc-Nar 52514258_2422802041087537_7979897844502520587_n.jpg|Wild-Nar 51635750_142812256751712_7520982286624880394_n.jpg|Hunt-Nar 51652029_809650616100283_2298702117331895593_n.jpg|Skin-Nar 52906940_989932177879281_5595941558018135585_n.jpg|Galaxxnar 2.0 53614296_390790244986576_4415025703024882557_n.jpg|Galaxxnar 2.0 52824652_819493375075717_101454592512362895_n.jpg|Galaxxnar 2.0 54277432_2301807796538240_5584767803637200311_n.jpg|Galaxxnar 2.0 6th Anniversary Celebration "Six years ago today I drove out to New York for NYCC with this early prototype for a Glyos-compatible Bog-Nar. I was going to meet Matt Doughty and get his feedback on the general direction I was headed. At the time @hamfx was assisting with digital sculpts, and we made it through a couple of revision rounds before the project got back-seated. I was going for something that would be compatible with OSM or Weaponeers of Monkaa, around the 4” mark, but even then Doughty’s advice was “make it smaller.” It’s advice that WoM creators Spy Monkey Creations heeded as they began to develop their own 3” barbarian line, @battletribes. I would learn about that project in November of 2015, which immediately resurrected the Bog-Nar Glyos mission. Finally, after 20 months of development, Bog-Nar and the Warlords of Wor would make their Glyos debut in August of 2017, nearly 4 years after that first trip to NYCC."https://www.instagram.com/p/B3XC7rxghBQ/ 72341798_10220832794875573_740127846986416128_o.jpg 71883448_10220832795195581_2276952954646822912_o.jpg 71786114_10220832795435587_7694364521292365824_n.jpg 71962334_10220832795675593_4446540729145098240_n.jpg 72216661_10220832795915599_7484852022273900544_o.jpg 72845404_10220832796195606_1231684036515069952_o.jpg 72768339_10220832796595616_6154995397128355840_o.jpg 71763656_10220832797075628_5539668699784413184_o.jpg =Story= Doctor Telek Hollis was once a brilliant botanist and the world's foremost expert in the field of gamma spectroscopy... Until one day, in an attempt to engineer a gamma-radiated food crop that was resistant to time storm displacement, a freak lab accident turned Dr. Hollis into a terrifying synthesis of plant and man! Shunned by his wife, the doctor fled the city of Wor in search of oblivion at the heart of a time storm... only to find his experiment had been a success. Dr. Hollis' mutated biology was impervious to the time storm's effects. Driven mad by his unfortunate fate, Dr. Hollis set forth on a path of terror against the city of Wor... a path that inevitably led him into the service of Dekay and a new life of evil as BOG-NAR, The Mutant Muck Menace! The Ancient Throne of the Crystal King As another long winter descends upon the city of Wor, one of her more nefarious inhabitants sets out on a secret quest. Leaving the safety of the city walls, the evil Bog-Nar climbs high into the Shivering Hills, headlong to the coming cold. At the peak of the Frozen Fang, he discovers the ancient throne of the Crystal King, and the relic of power embedded there.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7RUx6MgYJ_/ As Bog-Nar approaches the crumbling throne, a large crystal protruding from the stone comes to life. It begins to pulse, dimly at first, then brighter as a high pitched hum hits his ears, the air around him suddenly electric. He hears, or rather, he feels the gem pull him closer, as though it senses his intent and beckons him to call forth its dormant storm.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7SUoiNAA2h/ The world quiets around him, and an explosion of light blinds his vision. He feels the air swirl, heavy with the scent of trioxygen, attempting to lift his feet from the frigid stones beneath. The searing sensation of sub-zero gales against his vegetated flesh brings no pain, though he is acutely aware of the cellular crystallization of his organic self, originating from the very center of his being and crawling outward to his furthermost appendages in rolling, fractal waves. When the Scepter of Synderakk has at last completed the transformation, the mind of the mad Doctor Hollis remains, but the body is now... FRÖST-NAR!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7WfEUPAnMw/ The transformation complete, Fröst-Nar surveys his surroundings with fresh senses. The tempestuous winds wane and a few final flakes fall across scattered stones as the snow subsides. As the Scepter of Synderakk is now an extension of himself, and he of it, he recognizes finally that something is amiss. The Scepter is not whole... his full potential unrealized! “What trickery is this?!” the mutant spits. “A fragment of the Scepter’s jewel... has been stolen!” “I presume it is thisss that you ssseek,” hisses a chilly voice from below him. “Ah, the Glacier Dweller returns at last to his pitiful nest,” Fröst-Nar replies. “And I see you’ve brought Clawbber and his comical cronies.”https://www.instagram.com/p/B7Y7RbRgGVn/ “No matter!” declares Fröst-Nar, raising the Scepter of Synderakk. “I shall gather an army to bring Wor crashing into oblivion once and for all, beginning with your own misguided minions!” With this devilish declaration Clawbber’s Worian Guards are possessed by the Scepter’s magicks, transformed in mindless ghouls, slaves to the call of their new master, Fröst-Nar!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7ZwlmHAMFA/ “Bog-Nar has grown more powerful than I had imagined possible... his connection to the Scepter of Synderakk is ssstrong, indeed,” says the Glacier Dweller to Clawbber and Taskmaster Volk. “But I am ssstill the Guardian of the Frozen Fang, and no one knows the Scepter as well as I. Sssteel yourselves, soldiers of Wor, and accept the gifts of Sssynderakk!” With these words the Glacier Dweller activates the jewel fragment’s magical might, imbuing the two men with their own portion of the Scepter’s power, granting them a fighting chance against Fröst-Nar and his frozen forces.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7aKVLgAabW/ “Pathetic fools!” Fröst-Nar laughs. “You think yourselves a match for me still? I am indomitable! I am unshakable! I AM LEGION!” Fingers of the Scepter’s wrath rip wild, burning arcs across the snowy, stone surface of the Frozen Fang. From the earth upon which they fall arise hordes of frost golem doppelgängers; relentless automata to bolster the mad mutant’s militia!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7bnjL9gLgt/ Has Bog-Nar finally found the means to destroy the city of Wor once and for all? Is the Glacier Dweller’s Polar Vortex power enough to help Clawbber and the Arctic Guard defeat the frozen armies of frost golems and shivering ghouls? You decide...https://www.instagram.com/p/B7b5luOAylg/ =Comic Books= WoW_01_01.jpg|Warlords of Wor #1 The Mutant Muck Menace! =Versions= Bog-Nar "Each figure comes packed with a total of 20 parts and accessories to build and customize your ultimate warrior." Warlords of Wor - Wave 1 Bog-Nar Production PVC. Classic Green (KotS Lime) with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on August 27th, 2017. $16 each. Bog-Nar_Full_Profile.jpg|Bog-Nar Bog-Nar_item_assortment.jpg|All parts & accessories 21149151_113235509386961_3441822869292580864_n.jpg|The Unnaturalhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYWsgRpB35O/ 21042089_1732962383676636_8358564553440624640_n.jpg|Bog-Nar vs a Pharoid Godbeast Warlords_of_Wor_Wave_1_Lineup.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 1 Lineup Wave_1_team_bognar.jpg|Wave 1 with Bog-Nar heads 21041876_1811880135809478_8671863077446090752_n.jpg 21041177_815840625261701_5168262704237903872_n.jpg 21227401_1316100731852043_3551800484773756928_n.jpg|Speclatron's Dethlor - Popular Secret Build possible using the Cosmic chest (Cosmic Guardian) with a purple limb set (Eldritch God, Livid Pterosaurian) and green boots/crotch (Bog-Nar, Livid Pterosaurian) Warlords_of_Wor_Wave_1_full_set.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 1 Toxic Inferno Bog-Nar Warlords of Wor - Wave 2 Toxic Infernohttp://warlordsofwor.blogspot.com/2013/06/heroescon-leftovers-sale.html Bog-Nar Production PVC. Translucent Infection Red with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on November 17th, 2017. $15 each. Toxic_Inferno_Bog-Nar_full_profile.jpg|Toxic Inferno Bog-Nar Bog-Nar-Toxic-Inferno-DX-WEB.png|Photo by Matt Doughty 23507467_191584704750173_9062714696339030016_n.jpg|Head choices Warlords_of_wor_wave_2_line-up_full.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 2 Lineup 23421667_1967278503520940_6031979459232399360_n.jpg|Wave 2 and DCON Exclusive Nekroid Doppelganger Toxic_Inferno_Bog-Nar_original.jpg|Original 5" Hand cast "Toxic Inferno" Bog-Nar Variant (Bagged) Warlords_of_Wor_Wave_2_full_set.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 2 Oozarian Bog-Nar Battle Tribes - Wave 11 Oozarian Bog-Nar Production PVC. Translucent Oozarian Green with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on February 16th, 2018. $16 each. Oozarian_Bog-Nar_full_profile.jpg|Oozarian Bog-Nar 27573933_147159245968257_7839718008569200640_n.jpg|Nekroid head (Alternate head) 27878284_1479257388839996_1878977952104841216_n.jpg|Gol head (Alternate head) Oozarian_party.jpg|Oozarian Party 27880330_479384379126088_8166112072543764480_n.jpg|Battle Tribes Wave 11 30884414_470203093396087_8108244719739338752_n.jpg|Oozarian Demon and Oozarian Bog-Nar Muck Thing Bog-Nar Warlords of Wor - Wave 3 Muck Thing Bog-Nar Production PVC. Dark Green with DX paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on March 23rd, 2018. $16 each. Muck_Thing_Bog-Nar_Full_Profile.jpg|Muck Thing Bog-Nar 29402231_163832940990242_8792349820770582528_n.jpg|Muck Thing Nekroid (Alternate Build) WoW_March_2018-14.jpg WoW_March_2018-15.jpg WoW_March_2018-16.jpg WoW_March_2018-11.jpg 28766200_389034198232067_2209389283674947584_n.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 3 Polar Vortex Bog-Nar Warlords of Wor - Wave 3 Polar Vortex Bog-Nar Production PVC. Frosted Translucent Blue with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on March 23rd, 2018. $16 each. Polar_Vortex_Bog-Nar_Full_Profile.jpg|Polar Vortex Bog-Nar 29088750_1595685193840345_2480141513753886720_n.jpg|Polar Vortex Nekroid (Alternate Build) WoW_March_2018-32.jpg WoW_March_2018-33.jpg WoW_March_2018-34.jpg WoW_March_2018-38.jpg 28766200_389034198232067_2209389283674947584_n.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 3 Aa6e481fd746eab910d308a06fe3e347_original.jpg|Original 5" Hand cast Kickstarter Exclusive "Polar Vortex" Bog-Nar Varianthttps://www.kickstarter.com/projects/310255034/warlords-of-wor-the-mini-comics Bio-Glow Bog-Nar Warlords of Wor - Wave 3 Bio-Glow Bog-Nar Production PVC. Glow in the Dark with limited paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. C2E2 2018 Exclusive. Released online on March 23rd, 2018. $15 each. WoW_March_2018-41.jpg|Bio-Glow Bog-Nar WoW_March_2018-43.jpg|Bio-Glow Bog-Nar (Glowing) WoW_March_2018-51.jpg WoW_March_2018-52.jpg WoW_March_2018-53.jpg Original_5in_Bog_Nar_GitD.jpg|Original 5" Hand cast Bio Glow Bog-Nar Original_5in_Bio_Glow_Bog-Nar_header_card.jpg|Original 5" Bio Glow Bog-Nar header card artwork Bog-Nar Classic v2 Warlords of Wor - Wave 3 Bog-Nar Classic v2 Production PVC. Classic Green (KotS Lime) with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on March 23rd, 2018. $16 each. Wow_background_shots-8.jpg|Bog-Nar Classic v2 WoW_March_2018-56.jpg|Classic v2 Zombie Eyes have changed from Wave 1 version WoW_March_2018-54.jpg|Classic Wave v2 Camouflage Bog-Nar Warlords of Wor - Wave 4 Camouflage Bog-Nar Production PVC. Camouflage Brown with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on October 19th, 2018. $16 each. Camouflage_Bog-Nar_full_profile.jpg|Camouflage Bog-Nar 43302449_1890443814584362_3501393998434313227_n.jpg|"Nekroid configuration of Camouflage Bog-Nar. To be totally honest, I put almost no consideration into the alt-builds for this colorway. For me, this was ALL about Bog-Nar. But when I got them in hand, as is often the case, I was really surprised by how much I liked the Nekroid and Gol. This one feels like a fun variant you'd find in a late 80s/early 90s gross-out line... the toxic sludge enviro-ghoul... a Saturday morning Tar Man."https://www.instagram.com/p/BpFT6SVltVC/ 43148262_501129810405006_5090979089470048225_n.jpg|"Gol configuration of Camouflage Bog-Nar. I always love how the different colors and patterns on the Gol tell different stories about their homes and histories. To me this is a freshwater Gol from a river clan that makes their home in a rural tributary, deep within a sprawling deciduous wood. Quiet but strong, he's six seasons unbeaten in the river races held by his clan neighbors when the Spring rains bring fast waters."https://www.instagram.com/p/BpFz8KVFzf_/ WOR_wave_4-1.jpg Photo_Oct_13_3_31_29_PM.jpg|Camouflage Swamp Thing (Kenner) and Camouflage Bog-Nar (ManOrMonster? Studios) WOR_wave_4-27.jpg|Wave 4 WOR_wave_4-26.jpg B.O.G.-N.A.R. Battle Tribes Wrestling - Wave 2 B.O.G.-N.A.R. (Bunches of Outrageous Glyos Nasties Acting Rotten!) Production PVC. Tanned Flesh (Eternal Adventurer, Big Fry) with no paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Packaged with header card in one of three configurations (Bog-Nar, Gol, or Nekroid). DCON 2018 Exclusive. First released at Designer Con (DCON) 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018 and online on November 23rd, 2018. $10 each. BOGNAR_MUSCLE2.jpg|B.O.G.-N.A.R. BOGNAR_MUSCLE.jpg|B.O.G.-N.A.R. with BTW Keshi (Sold Separately) 44262442_2028418393903939_6086857312558593097_n.jpg 44277884_1716147195161969_8151090908636129625_n.jpg 44711443_1962332970469097_29308291941439024_n.jpg|All 3 B.O.G.-N.A.R. configurations 43568274_955640157962411_748120039835371976_n.jpg 43985212_2179088138997590_7334893428118157055_n.jpg|Big Fry with B.O.G.-N.A.R. & BTW Keshi 44446160_1947493882218535_6774347217266769287_n.jpg|Header Card Art by Marc Beaudette (Gol Amazonis) and Jason Ho (B.O.G.-N.A.R.)https://www.instagram.com/p/BqI-zCXHQHj/ Wowbognar-dcon2018-web.jpg|DCon 2018 B.O.G.-N.A.R. Header card artwork Tox-Nar, the Crusader! Warlords of Wor - Wave 7 Tox-Nar, the Crusader! Production PVC. Neon Green with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Released on July 12th, 2019. $16 each. WOW_Wave_7-2.jpg|Tox-Nar, the Crusader! WOW_Wave_7-16.jpg WOW_Wave_7-15.jpg WOW_Wave_7-13.jpg WOW_Wave_7-10.jpg Evil Harvest Bog-Nar Warlords of Wor - Wave 8 Evil Harvest Bog-Nar. Production PVC. White with paint applications and overspray. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Indiana Toy and Comic Expo 2019 Exclusive. Released at Indiana Toy and Comic Expo 2019 on October 6th, 2019 and online on October 18th, 2019. $16 each. 69688268_2438480046421816_7809698898298309289_n.jpg|Evil Harvest Bog-Nar 68802214_143268900221691_3921281971602439765_n.jpg 69411219_424310948291285_7003248526645243836_n.jpg 68983684_533367557434507_2660914641147104996_n.jpg Frost-Nar Warlords of Wor - Wave 9 DX Fröst-Nar Production PVC. Translucent Clear with gradient paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation, 20 interchangeable parts in durable, factory-produced PVC. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 3 heads (Bog-Nar, Gol, Nekroid), vine arm, mace arm and base, creature hands, vine torso, and tekno-shears accessory. Glyos compatible. Each DX comes with one build-an-accessory piece to assemble the Scepter of Synderakk. Released on January 17th, 2020. $16 each. IMG_4786.jpeg|Fröst-Nar Thumbnail_image3.jpg Thumbnail_image4.jpg Thumbnail_image8.jpg|''Scepter of Synderakk'' piece 81405904_109632010430792_8466018734072625692_n.jpg =References= Category:Warlords of Wor Category:Mutant Category:DC Category:MUSCLE Category:Battle Tribes